Did you fall from Heaven?
by FlorenceTheInkMachine
Summary: What would happen if a Hunter was romantically involved with an Angel? (nameless hunter x Angel oneshot.)


"Hm. Perhaps it is a bit... anarchistic in nature?"

"Anarchistic in nature? What is that supposed to mean?" I thought the shirt looked pretty good. While it definitely wasn't what you would find before the apocalypse, it's still pretty stylish.

"Perhaps you would like something like this?" She pulled out a white shirt with a university name on the front. "I find this to also be rather, as you humans put it, stylish."

"Come on, Angie. You gotta live a little. Not everything has to be black and white." I know this was supposed to be a gathering mission but I couldn't help but get distracted. Walking over to the womens section, I quickly spotted a nice orange blouse. "Here, wear this!"

"A single piece of clothing meant to act as two... Interesting." Angel took the hanger which held the blouse from my hands and studied it. "You would have me wear this?"

While it is true that seeing Angel's body in its semi-bare state was a treat in and of itself, I had thoughts of what it would be like to see her wear human clothing. I may be a bit hasty in thinking this but I wonder if she would try and walk around normally. Extra points if I got her to remove her blindfold.

"Well, yeah. Can I be honest for a second?" I couldn't help but want to ask her.

"I would hope you were always honest with me, but of course. Go ahead, darling." Angel said.

"Well, I know you particularly don't like us humans but if it wouldn't be too much of a bother could I maybe see you in human clothing?" I asked, slightly embarrassed with how I worded it.

"Darling, I was already going to put it on." Angel chuckled.

"No, that's not what I mean." I shook my head. Yikes, all these years without a girlfriend what makes me think I could talk normally to a demon I just started dating. "I mean, could you possibly put on numerous things?"

"Ahah..." Angel laughed. "You only need ask of me and I shall obey, darling. While we are in a committed relationship, we are also in a contract. I would not go against your word even if I wanted to."

"That's... kinda saddening." Maybe it was her turn to word things badly, but that seemed like she wasn't interested.

"Oh, goodness. Perhaps I misspoke." Angel said, clearly flustered. "What I meant was that I will always consider seriously whatever you ask of me. A simple task such as wearing sacrilegious clothing is frowned upon, but ultimately a small task for me."

My good mood instantly came back after hearing Angel try and cheer me up as well as agreeing to wear the clothing I pick out. However, there was one question left. Something that, last time I asked her, made her unbelievably serious and unwilling. "Would you also be willing to, uh..."

"Hm?" Angel's eyebrows furrowed.

Dammit, I can't ask this. Last time I did she got so serious and sounded almost insulted. "Ah, er... Nevermind."

Angel stood there silently. "You know you can ask me anything, right?"

I wouldn't say anything. "Of course. I know. It's just a dumb question that can wait."

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me. "Well, alright. Going back to it, did you want me to wear anything in particular?"

Oh right. I wanted her to wear more things. I would have to try and find something that could fit her wings but that only leaves me with blouses and low-cut shirts that she, being an angel, would probably be insulted if I recommended it for her to wear. Then again, she IS practically an exhibitionist but I decided I wouldn't press my luck. Asking her to wait a moment, I rushed over to the accessories department of the store we were scavenging.

_"Let's see... What should she wear..." _The possibilities were endless. Purses, rings, necklaces and so on had been left basically untouched since material things like jewelry were rendered useless in this post-apocalyptic world. I took a purse and sunglasses but in the corner of my eye, something glistened. Even without light and given how small it was, I could still see it. It was perfect.

I ran back to Angel who had put on the blouse while I had been gone. "I got you some things to try on. Here." I handed her the purse and sunglasses.

"A bag and spectacles? You would have me wear this, darling?" Angel asked.

"If that's okay." I said, but secretly I couldn't wait for her to say yes and put it on.

"A question. How is one supposed to wear a bag? Am I to put it over my head?" Angel asked.

"Oh. No, I just wanted to see what you'd look like walking around with a purse and sunglasses." I said.

"You would have me walk, too?" Angel asked, smiling. "You really like human girls, don't you?"

"..." I couldn't say anything to that. Did she think I didn't like her and instead liked humans more? "Wait, hold on."

"Hm?"

"Don't 'huh' me, Angie." I said, smiling to make sure she knows I'm not upset. "I'm not doing this because I want you to be a human. I want to see you wear these things because before we started dating, you were really strict. We even locked horns on more than one occasion."

Angel just stared as I kept going, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want us to be a normal couple. Not a contract like you think we also are. You have your responsibilities like not letting humans stray from the path of good, I get that. However, I just want us to love one another."

It took her a short moment to come up with the words to say but sure enough, she spoke up. "Darling. Did you think when I said that bit about the contract that I thought of this relationship as one of business? No, I can confidently say that I do love you with all the being the Lord has given me."

"Heh, there you go with the religious speak." I couldn't help but chuckle at how she hasn't completely changed. "I love you too, Angie... Oh, wait! Before I forget."

I reached into my pocket and took out the accessory that stuck out to me: a hairpin with a zircon strawberry design on the side of it. I figured this, more than any of the other items, would really emphasize how girly she could potentially be.

"This is..." Angel held it up to the moonlight coming from the window next to us, closely inspecting it.

"It's a hairpin. Here, I'll help you put it on." I took the hairpin from her and snapped the back outward. After getting it in the spot I thought looked best, I fastened it on her hair securely. I stepped back to look at the girl in front of me. I was speechless. Such a simple accessory managed to make someone look all the more innocent... And she was an angel.

"Y-You needn't stare that long..." While it wasn't the first time I've seen Angel embarrassed, it was still uncommon. More than uncommon, it was unbelievably cute.

"S-Sorry, I just..." I still had trouble forming the words. "Wow..."

"How do I look?" Angel asked.

"Like a million bucks." I joked. "Seriously though, have you ever thought of tying your hair back? I know a hairpin isn't a scrunchie but seeing your hair put back like this has got me wondering."

"Ever the demander, aren't you?" Angel giggled. "Where would I find this 'scrunchie' artifact?"

...

We walked to the accessory department where the scrunchies were located no doubt. I just happened to miss them the first time. "Here."

I told her to remove the hairpin and handed her a black colored scrunchie and started to teach her how to tie ones hair back. After a few test tries, Angel got how to tie hair down completely. "Like this?"

I don't get it. What is it about tying ones hair up that makes a girl look that much... girlier. Is it the neck? The shoulders? Either way, I was left more speechless than when she put on the hairpin. Angel caught me staring again, because she started to fidget uncomfortably.

"A-ah. Sorry. You just look really... You know." She's my girlfriend. Come on, you can say it. "_Pretty."_

"Sorry?" Angel put a hand over her ear, showing that she didn't hear me.

"I said you look really pretty." I said. "Is that really so much of a surprise though?"

"Oh!" Angel seemed to be embarrassed again, as her cheeks flushed red. "Thank you, darling..."

I figured the compliments and requests to wear human clothing was beginning to be a bit much, as I asked, "Is there anything you would like me to wear?"

Without wasting any time, Angel floated back to the mens section and pulled out the same white shirt with the university name plastered on the front. At least she's an angel with a sense of humor. Not many of those to find in present day Tokyo. I thought that the size being too small would be rather embarrassing however, once I tried it on, it complimented my biceps. It seems, however, that was her ulterior motive.

"Such threads really show off the... Erm... Girth of your arms." Angel said. I took it as a compliment.

"I didn't know the order of Divine demons had such thoughts..." I decided to poke fun at her. "Want me to flex?"

"Ah!" Angel gasped. "Is that what people to do further accentuate their arm size? If so, please do!"

Well, I meant for it to be a joke but it seems she was pretty serious about it. I made a fist and flexed my muscle in front of her and held it for a few seconds. Even after letting go of my flex, Angel still stared with her mouth wide open.

"Uh. It's not that big of a deal, is it?" I mean, I knew girls liked muscles but this was an Angel of God. Surely such thoughts were considered taboo, right?

"Erm. Forgive me. That was a bit rude." Angel turned around and wiped her mouth with her wrist. She couldn't hide from me that she was drooling even if she tried. "That's all I really wanted you to wear. Thank you."

"So formal. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, you don't need to be so kind in everything you say." I said.

"Well, I already made the step from calling you 'human' to calling you 'darling'." Angel said. She _was _right. When we were on each others bad sides, she would call me human at the end of almost every sentence, almost mockingly. But after that one day fighting off demons, she never called me 'human' again and instead referred to me as "darling". That's when we officially started going out. I had received numerous stares for walking in public with her, rather than in my COMP but what drove the point home is when we started holding hands. In Kinshicho, only small and virtually harmless demons were allowed to completely walk free, without any strange looks. While it wasn't completely stated that owned larger demons were forbidden from being taken out, Hunters were advised to use common sense and told to be ready for the looks one would get if they were to walk around with their demon out.

"Yeah, you did make that big step. Do you get any funny looks from demons of your race?" I asked.

"Well, how could I? I'm always by your side, not that I'm complaining." Angel said. "Even if I did get funny looks, I would care not. I've always been the strange angel of any crowd I was with. A strangel, if you will."

Wow, she's even learned puns from being with me. Really bad ones, too. "Maybe I should let you out of your COMP more often so you can explore?"

"I've done my time exploring. Frankly, I'd much rather be with a partner than by myself. Like I said, I was alway seen as weird to the other angels so I was always alone." Angel took on a more somber tone.

"I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." I apologized.

"No need for apologies, my love. Besides, I have you now and I wouldn't have it any other way." Angel stepped down from floating in the air and embraced me. I returned the embrace in kind and held her for a long time. "Where would I be without you?"

"You give me too much credit, Angie." I said. "You're the one who saved me from that ambush of Night Stalkers and Quicksilvers."

"Did you forget what you did? You stepped in the way of an Agi attack so that I wouldn't be hit by it." Angel countered. "I can be revived, you can't."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." I said, scratching my head embarrassed.

"But 'tis still a noble thing to do for a low rank angel such as myself, even if I am your girlfriend." Angel said.

"Oh, come on. Nothing is too much for you" I said. Suddenly, I remembered that I had to check in with my supervisor. I checked my phone and saw that it's been an hour since I was supposed to report in. "Crap. Hey, we gotta go back to Kinshicho."

"My, how time flies." Angel said. She began to take off her blouse.

"Wait." I stopped her. "Don't you think you should keep it? I think you look rather cute in it."

"I-is that so..." Angel put her blouse back down. "I suppose I could wear it if you would like."

"Yeah. I'd like." I smiled at her. "One last thing though."

Angel turned around from floating to the entrance. "Yes?"

"Could uh..." Yikes, here we go. "Could you take off your blindfold?"

Angel stood silent for what seemed like an eternity and stared at the floor, thinking. "Do you really wish to see me that much?"

"Yeah, I've been curious since you last said no to me." I admitted. Being on the Hunter's Association for almost 10 years now, I've seen my fair share of Angels however I had never seen one without their blindfold.

"Darling, we wear these blindfolds for a reason. It's a promise we make when we turn into angels that we are to never remove the blindfolds." Angel said, sternly.

"Oh, I see." I figured as much. Of course it had something to do with protocol for angels.

"However, I did say I was the weird angel in every group I've been in." Angel wasn't done. "So, yes. I will take it off."

"Wait, what?" I was confused. "Hold on, you don't have to if it'll get you in trouble."

"What would my Lord do to me? Damn me to Hell? I doubt it, plus Hell seems cozier than Tokyo." Angel said. She put her hands on her blindfold and hesitated for a brief moment. She then gripped the blindfold and pulled up. What lay beneath were the most beautiful pair eyes he had ever laid eyes on. A blue as light as the sky with pupils as black as coal. They certainly weren't the eyes of a human, but that of a being from Heaven.

"Oh, my..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I saw now why Angels were forbidden from removing their blindfolds. Any man would go mad with love were he to lay eyes on an Angel's eyes.

She pulled the blindfold back down. "I take it this would appease your curiosity, darling?"

"Yeah, er... No! Uh." I was seriously at a loss for words. It felt like I broke every law in the book looking at eyes that I wasn't supposed to. "Yes. Thank you, Angie."

"Come now. We don't want to be any later, do we?" Angel stepped down on the floor and reached out her hand. It seems she wanted to walk back holding hands, something I thought she was embarrassed of in the past, however it seems she's gotten over that. I took her soft hand in mine and locked my fingers with hers. The warmth that her hand emanated was enough to ease all my problems. My supervisor could get angry at me if he wanted, but he couldn't bring me down from this high even if he tried.


End file.
